


In The Lap of Love

by TheArsenicAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Lucifer and Sam are roommates, M/M, One Shot, Stripper Gabriel, bit of angst, lap dance, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArsenicAngel/pseuds/TheArsenicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes Sam to a gay strip club for his birthday, and gets him a lapdance.*</p><p>*Lapdance comes with one free boyfriend and his cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Lap of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh, 2AM idea, 3AM writing.  
> Sorry all x  
> ~Also this starts off super off topic~

Sexuality had never mattered to Sam, whether he was attracted to guys, girls or a mixture of the two didn’t mean a thing to him. He never wanted to label himself, he’d already experienced far too much of that growing up: insults yelled as he turned his back, _Freak, weirdo…_ Notes pushed into his locker, _faggot, loser…_ Labels led to tear stained pillows and a vendetta against a world that had done so little to him.

As of such, Sam tended to not tell people anything about his sexual preferences, it was none of their business anyway; but this time it just kind of slipped out. He and Lucifer had gotten drunk in their shared apartment on cheap liquor from the small shop on the corner, and there had been not-quite-conversations about losing their virginity and Sam had spilt the honest truth; whisky had always been good at loosening his tongue.

And that’s how, only few weeks later, Sam had found himself dragged to a gay club, and then late into the night being forced into a tacky plastic throne. Strobe lights threatened to blind him and sweaty bodies moved together on the lit up dance floor, Sam could see it all from his raised chair. It hadn’t been his idea of a good night till at least his fourth shot, then dancing with Lucifer had seemed rather appealing, as had another several rounds of drinks. Sam was snapped back to drunken reality as Lucifer cooed at him, touching his face and singing an out of tune Happy birthday. The blond stumbled back, falling into an armchair a little way away, a smirk gracing his lips. Sam didn’t quite know why he was sitting on the raised seat, perhaps, since it _was_ his birthday, there would be cake.

His attention, however, was caught by a half-naked man, rather than cake, walking, no, _sauntering_ over to him- he was downright gorgeous: hazel eyes that glinted almost mischievously, plump honeysuckle lips and a smooth body that wasn’t slim, but Sam wanted his hands all over it. Sam could cope with no cake if this was the substitute, especially when the guy was as scantily clad as he was, wearing only denim booty shorts, cut off far higher than decently possible, and cowboy boots. Sams lips parted as he was approached, swallowing hard as the guy planted his feet either side of his legs, essentially straddling his lap- Oh, he was _so_ okay with this.

“Gabriel.”

It took Sam a good five seconds for his upstairs brain to catch up and realise that this was the mans name, but with gyrating hips inches from his crotch, who could really blame him. If he’d thought Gabriels face was pretty, his voice was something else, teasing, gentle and rough all at the same time, like nectar before it’s turned into sweet honey, “’S a pleasure…” Sam whispered. Poor choice of words. Gabriel smirked as he leant forward, murmuring a “Yes, it is.” Lips ghosting his neck, the dancers warm breath tickled the bobbing of Sams throat, his touch a silent promise of a good time.

The music pounded through them, bass reverberating through the plastic, and Gabriel moved in time to it. Not that Sam noticed, he was far too occupied keeping his hands firmly away from touching the dancer, knowing the rules that were stated on almost every sign. It brought him a little back to reality, though, a constant reminder that Gabriel was just doing his job and that Sams arousal was being paid for. Thankfully, the brief dour thought was washed away in seconds by his drunken mind, focusing on the treatment he was receiving, barely remembering to breath as Gabriel pushed his thighs apart and dropped to his knees between them, still somehow keeping in time with the beat as he ducked his head suggestively. Sams approval was fairly obvious through the strain his zipper was currently under. Gabriel stood back up, movements lithe as he dragged his hands up Sams front, splaying his fingers over the mans chest. Their faces were inches away and Sam had to say something, before he tried to do something extremely stupid, embarrassing and very much against the rules- like kiss Gabriel.

“So- Good night?” He asked weakly, earning himself a soft laugh and a smirk, eyes meeting as Gabriels hands moved down his chest, “Yeah, guess so… Quite a few clients.” The words made Sams stomach drop, yet another reminder that to the dancer, he was just another part of his paycheque, at the end of the dance it’d be over, Lucifer would slip over a few dollars and they’d say goodbye. There’d be no soft touches in a shared bed, no awkward fumbling of clothes and noses bumping as they kissed, just an exchange of cash and a wink if he was lucky. As Gabriel raised his hips and dipped down, holding himself only mere inches from the tenting in Sams pants, the thought was forgotten.

Gabriel closed the distance but avoided Sams crotch, instead resting on his thighs and tilting his head away from Sam, back arching like a cat as he bent lewdly.  When Gabriel straightened back up and dragged his fingers over the side of Sam’s face, he really couldn't stop himself, the way those lips were slightly parted from the effort of dancing and the amused smirk tugging at them was just too much. Before he realised it, Sam was pressing his lips to the dancers, only a brief touch before he was pulling back, already stumbling over an apology but he was cut short by Gabriel crashing his lips back to his.

Lucifer wasn’t even watching anymore, he would’ve cheered if he’d seen but he had grown distracted and found himself someone more entertaining who he was currently grinding up against in the crowd of people.

“I don’t think I ever caught your name…” Gabriel murmured as he pulled back, hands resting on Sams shoulders, “Oh, Uh, Sam…” He replied, swallowing hard. Gabriel leant in to nip at the other mans earlobe, murmuring, “Well, ‘ _Uh, Sam_ ’, how ‘bout you and I go somewhere a little bit more private..?” He asked, voice low, a rumble that sent sparks down Sams spine

All Sam could do is nod in response and take the hand he was offered as Gabriel stood, stumbling after him as he was pulled through the crowd of people, getting a flash of thumbs up from Lucifer as he’s pulled past him, at least his roommate knew what was happening.  
“Are you gonna get in trouble for this?” Sam asked, barely keeping pace as he was pulled through the crowd.

“Nah, not unless we get caught.” Gabriel replied with a shrug, finally tugging Sam into a store cupboard and pulling him into a rough kiss, up on his tiptoes to press their lips together. Sam almost feels dizzy, he wasn’t sure how he ended up pressed up against the wall with an attractive half naked guy kissing him but he sure wasn’t complaining.

Their tongues met as Gabriels hands roamed, clearly far more confident and far more experienced in this area, fingers pushing Sams shirt up and flattening out over his defined abs. Attractive guys so rarely wanted dances, let alone wanted to kiss him at work so when he saw an opportunity have sex with a hot guy, Gabriel took it.

Sam chased Gabriels lips when he pulled away, but stopped when the dancer dropped to his knees in front of him. There was very little reason for him to complain as Gabriel undid the zipper at the front of Sams pants and tugged his length out from within his boxers, giving an amused smirk at the keening noises escaping from Sams lips. His hands went to tangle in Gabriels hair, fingers twisting in his locks as he pleaded, “Please… Gabe…” He whimpered breathily, looking down at Gabriel, eyes meeting amused golden. Giving a few short strokes, Gabriel took the spongy head into his mouth, smirking around it as the _thunk_ of Sams head falling back and hitting the wall in pleasure was heard.

Gabriel wasn’t exactly inexperienced when it came to this kind of thing, he’d had his fair share of head, receiving and giving, but mostly the latter. He’d learnt to control his gag reflex and for that Sam would be forever thankful, the feeling of Gabriels tight throat around his dick  wasn’t something he  wanted to forget any time soon. Gabriels hand went to wrap around his own length, booty shorts pulled down  his thighs so he could jack himself off lazily, most of his attention focused still on Sam.

 

Sam started reaching his climax embarrassingly fast, but he hadn’t gotten laid in months and Gabriel had skill that couldn't be taught, “Gabe… I’m gonna… If you don’t…” He barely managed to gasp out, head still resting against the wall, eyes screwed shut in sheer pleasure. Gabriel got the picture though and stood up, going back onto his tiptoes to kiss Sam messily,  wrapping a hand around both their lengths, hips pumping forward as he jacked them off together.  
  
Sam didn't take long and came first, pleasured grunt lost against Gabriels tongue as he spilt his release against the mans hand. Gabriel followed suit soon after, giving a low needy groan to Sams lips, as he worked them both through the orgasm.

They didn’t speak for several minutes, the only sound their heavy breathing as they came down from their highs. Gabriel kept his head resting against Sams shoulder, eyes shut as he let himself catch his breath again. Without the distraction of sex, Sam was free to think and with thought came a heart wrenching feeling, he may have slept with this guy but that could mean absolutely nothing. Gabriel probably did this all the time, just a perk of the job, he’d be left satisfied but entirely cold and unmoved. And Sam… Sam would dream about the golden eyes and soft pink lips. He tried not to let his despair plague at him too much,  or at least not let it show.

Gabriel finally moved away from him, grabbing blue roll from a shelf and cleaning them both up, a content, lazy smirk at his lips as he pulled his shorts up and stretched, “That was awesome. I gotta get back to work but I’ll see you around, Samsquatch.” He said with a wink, leaning up to press a kiss to Sams cheek. And as quickly as he’d came, he was gone, out the closet, leaving Sam entirely alone.

He didn’t particularly feel like rejoining Lucifer now, Sam thought he’d at least feel good about getting off with the attractive guy, but in reality, he felt a little sick. He’d been treated like he meant nothing, left with his jeans around his ankles and  with no more than a goodbye kiss. Sam pulled up his pants and dropped to the floor, letting self pity consume him, wishing he had a bottle of some kind of liquor in hand. He moped for several minutes before his sadness was replaced by mild annoyance- How dare the guy just ditch him? Sure, he was paid for the dance but he wasn’t paid for the sex, ( _hopefully…)_ It would’ve been courtesy at least to offer his number, or to buy Sam a drink!  

With the alcohol in his system and a wounded ego, Sam made a decision. Abandoning Lucifer entirely, he left the closet, pushing his way through the mass of people so he could then exit the club, sitting on the kerb outside and thanking the shots from earlier for keeping him warm. Sam was a lot of things, but weak willed was not one of them, he sat on the side of the road for hours, watching as swarms of people left the club, nose wrinkling in disgust as a couple vomited. At one point through the night, he spotted Lucifer getting into a taxi with some guy, lips locked together, so at least one of them was having a good night.

Just when Sam was about to give up, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Gabriel leaving the club- Not quite as naked or sweaty, but it was definitely him. It felt weird seeing him with actual clothes on, a pair of dark jeans and a faded plaid shirt, rather similar to Sams. He was a little less drunk now and far more rational, but Sam was stubborn, so he was going to go through with this. They locked eyes, and unsurprisingly, Gabriel looked shocked to see him, “ _Sam?!”_ He asked in disbelief, brow furrowing, “What’re you doing here?”  
  
Upon being addressed, Sams courage seemed to dissipate like steam, “Oh, I…” He fumbled for words as he stood up, scratching the back of his neck, “I, uh, well- I wanted to know... If I- You... Go for a drink sometime…” He muttered, gut twisting as he avoided Gabriels gaze, knowing he sounded and looked stupid- the chemistry was bought and having a crush on a stripper was a hell of a dumb move, and asking them out was even dumber.

Gabriel had been more than a little surprised when he saw Sam, he’d hooked up with plenty of guys but not one of them had stuck around for anything more than a quickie. In a way, it was a little romantic. He’d never have thought someone like _Sam_  could want anything to do with someone like _him._ Just look at them both, Sam was tall, dark, handsome, not to mention ripped and Gabriel was short, tubby and well… A stripper.

“I’d be honoured, Kiddo.” Gabriel replied after a moment or so of silence, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips. There was a warm feeling bubbling in his gut as the realisation sunk in, a guy wanted to actually spend time with him for something other than sex, it was just a bonus that the guy was hot. “But not tonight, you’ve probably had too much already- Why don’t you come back to my place and meet Jack?”

Well, that was a new type of rejection. Sam had thought that the first answer had meant he’d  at least got a shot, but the second clearly meant he didn’t. It was Gabriels subtle way of telling him to not bother, “Oh, I’d rather not meet your boyfriend…” He murmured, feeling guilt at having made Gabriel cheat. His gaze snapped up as the man burst into laughter, genuine laughter that would have made Sams heart flutter if it weren't so heavy with disappointment.

“Jack’s not my boyfriend, you big doofus.” Gabriel snorted, shoving Sams shoulder as his hand went to link with the taller mans, “He’s my cat.” He continued, shaking his head, grinning  as he began to head back towards his apartment, guiding Sam along the sidewalk.

“Oh…” Sam murmured, cheeks heating up at having made a fool of himself,  “Guess I can handle that…”

He’d have to thank Lucifer later,  no one had ever gotten him a boyfriend for his birthday before.

 


End file.
